


Burn it up now

by Wonhoesramen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fire, Firefighter Lee Hoseok, Firefighter Wonho, Hoseok saves Changkyun, Jooheon and Changkyun are best m8s, Kihyun and Minhyuk are annoying, M/M, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhoesramen/pseuds/Wonhoesramen
Summary: Changkyun did not expect that night to end up in firefighter's arms. He also didn't expect to see him again in the crowd, watching Changkyun perform.OrWonho needs to save Changkyun from hot flames. Few days after the incident, Changkyun is performing at a party where the hot firefighter is partying with his mates.Pov will probably change around time to time in the beginning so i can capture the moment from both's eyes.





	Burn it up now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So i finally got myself to end this. I apologize, i’m not the best writer but i’m doing my best! I might have grammar mistakes and i’m really sorry for them too. Anyways, enjoy this little Wonkyun here!
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)

The whole fucking building was on fire.

Changkyun was just enjoying his wednesday night, watching the new kdrama and eating popcorns when the firealarm rang loudly.

He jumped up, cursed, quickly took his phone and the pic of his family and him in Iran (which he shouldn't do) and pulled a hoodie on.

He tried to hurry, he had to. His apartment was at the highest floor.

Changkyun pulled his shoes on, opened the door and pushed it closed, making sure it was locked, and started his journey down. He ran down the stairs, cursing. He should've trained for this or something.

Changkyun already heard the sounds of flames.

He was just one floor lower, 6 more to go.

That's when his unluckiness decided to come out of closet, and when Changkyun wasn't looking where he stepped, he crashed on his right ankle with his whole weight. Changkyun tripped and basically rolled down the stairs.

With a loud thud he hit the floor. Pain flashed brightly in his mind. It took him a second to get back to the previous moment. Changkyun's head spinned, he could already feel his rib bruising, and the damn ankle. The damn ankle hurt like bitch. It looked like a bit discolated.

He refused to stop here, because he couldn't.

Changkyun stood up, on his left leg, and started jumping down. His whole body ached now. His shaking fingers curled around the railing of the stairs like his life was on its hands (it was).

He got a good one half of a floor lower, until something warm touched his skin.

The flames were there, waiting for him to come down.

Changkyun started jumping higher with one leg. His only hope was to enter the hallway, and go down the stairs on the other side.

But, the carpeted stairs in front of him were also on fire. (Who really even did carpeted stairs anymore?)

Panick filled his mind, and he stumbled a few steps lower. Changkyun felt tears pricking in his eyes, this couldn't be his end.

"HELP!" He screamed, backing down the stairs from the nearing flames.

He was trapped.

Thick, black smoke irritated his already tearful eyes.

The warmth was getting too much to him.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

His back hit the corner. He was exhausted, and let himself fall down against it. He wouldn't make it alive out.

There wasn't windows, jumping was out of his plan. Flames licked the stairs hungrily, mockingly. 

Changkyun trembled, he knew this was his end. The space was full of toxic smoke, his head spinned and eyes were blurred because of the tears running down his face.

"HELP! I'M HERE!"

Screaming that made him cough like crazy, and he tasted the blood in his mouth.

The flames were getting closer.

Changkyun closed his eyes, sobbed and wrapped his hands around his head.

This was it.

Until he heard footsteps. He couldn't see anymore, eyes full of smoke and tears.

Something heavy covered his small body, and soon hands picked him up, something was showed in his mouth and he could finally breathe properly. 

He was loosing consciousness, but he the thing that had picked him up was running.

Satan maybe? Or God? Maybe he was going to hell. Or heaven. Please heaven, changkyun couldn't take this heat anymore.

"Hang in there little one" Someone whispered to his ear.

Definitely satan. Only demons sound that hot.

Then, cold air hit him. He flew.

Changkyun was going to heaven, he was flying.

He felt God squeeze him harder. Changkyun tried to get a good look of God, but his eyes were so full of smoke and tears that he only saw a blurry image. He only saw two numbers on his chest. 93. 

God jumped down from something, making Changkyun's tired body shake with the power.

"Get him to the ambulance! Now!"

God, he wished God would speak forever.

His body was lowered to some kind of bed, and the fresh-air-straw (it was a breathing apparatus, but Changkyun didn't know that) was tugged out from his mouth, replacing it with something similar. The warm, heavy coat was also replaced with a blanket. Something that felt like a hand quickly brushed his cheek, until someone left with heavy footsteps.

"Discolated ankle, bruising on right ribcage, slight concussion and he breathed a lot of smoke. Take him to the hospital."

Changkyun really felt like he could sleep. And that's exactly what he did. 

—

Changkyun woke up, his head pounding like crazy. He groaned, and massaged his temples slightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Jesus chri-" Changkyun snapped his eyes open, voice coming out raspy.

Oh.

So he didn't die?

"I... I made it out?" He asked, looking at the doctor.

"Yes, you did. You were so lucky. And unlucky. Do you want to know where did you get these amazing bruises and a discolated ankle from?"

Changkyun gritted his teeth and bit his tongue in order to not tell that doctor to go fuck himself.

"I stepped wrong way and crashed on it with my whole weight and simply rolled down the stairs." 

"Ouch." 

"Listen, Yoo Kihyun," He read from the doctor's tag,

"CHANGKYUN!" Someone shouted and ran to the room.  
"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU KKUNG" Jooheon cried, and he would've jumped on him if the doctor didn't stop him.

"Me too Jooheon, me too."

"I COULDN'T CONTACT YOU AND THEN I WENT TO THE ODE TO LOOK FOR YOU AND THEN MINGHAO TOLD ME THAT YOUR BUILDING WAS ON FIRE AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO" Jooheon sobbed. 

(The ode was the bar where they performed together)

The doctor, Yoo fucking Kihyun, petted Jooheon's back.

"Please sit down Mr. Lee."

Jooheon took a chair and sat directly beside Changkyun, taking his hand to his.

"Are you okay?" He asked, while trying to calm down.

"Yeah, just a bruise here and there" Changkyun smiled at him.

"When can he go home, doctor?" Jooheon asked, turning to Kihyun.

"Today. I don't see any signs of bad concussion, nothing's broken and his ankle his back on its original place. He can take home crutches and painkillers." Kihyun smiled.  
"Have lunch and leave after that."

Changkyun quickly smiled at Kihyun, no more annoyed. He hated hospitals.

The time rolled fast as Jooheon talked about their clothing for their 'epic show'.

"I talked to Mingyu and he said they're expecting friday to be full because apparently there is coming some sort of business group too"

Changkyun finished his lunch and placed the tray on the table.

"So... Give me clothes."

Jooheon smiled, and gave him one of his hoodie and some pair of ripped jeans and he changed quickly.

"Take your sticks and let's leave this place. I can already feel pneumonia" 

Changkyun laughed, and left with Jooheon. 

—

It was finally friday night. Changkyun was doing rehearsals with Jooheon, making sure everything was okay with mic.

"Guys, you have exactly 5 minutes to drag your ass down there and go backstage. I'm opening the door soon" Seungkwan yelled, and Changkyun just grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

They left the stage to get ready other ways, and Changkyun tried to calm down his nerves. He was always a bit reckless before performing.

"Ready to fire things up?" Jooheon asked.

Changkyun groaned,  
"Can we please stop talking about fire for one day"

Jooheon laughed and checked the time. Seungkwan was having a small talk before introducing them. 

This was their way to get famous.

Jooheon kissed Changkyun on his cheek before Changkyun stepped up to the stage. People cheered, (not the fangirl screaming way) and he smiled widely. He always felt good on stage.

"Are you ready?" 

Changkyun would first perform Horizon, after that Jooheon would come up and perform few of his songs, then Changkyun Scent and Fly with me and finally they both would do Be my friend together.

The music started, Changkyun fixed his earpiece and slightly bit down to his lower lip. 

He walked around the stage for a while, until he lifted the mic to his lips and started doing what he loves.

It was like he was able to fly, to take off from the earth when he was with music.

"I've been waiting all night long we can take it slow  
Ain't got mind  
Lemme grab you more deeper"

His gaze locked with someone in the crowd; someone who gave familiar vibes.

Changkyun just focused on ending the song.

"Lee Jooheon." He jumped off from stage and did a quick handshake with him, took a waterbottle and downed one quarter of it.

—  
Change of pov- Hoseok  
Previous time

"Bottoms up!" Hoseok roared, clinked his shotglass with Hyunwoo and downed it.

"For the best motherfucking firefighters!" Second shot.

"-and now give it up to I.M!"

Hoseok's gaze turned to the source of the voice.

"Guys, there is someone performing" Hoseok started.

They stood up and walked to the crowd, as a boy jumped on the stage, speaking in english.

The boy rapped and moved on the stage, and when he squatted down on the edge of the stage, their gazes locked. 

Hoseok recognized him immediately.

He was beautiful now that he didn't have face blackened slightly from the smoke.

He stared at the now panting boy, who smiled and left the stage. Another rapped came in, but Hoseok was left searching for the blackhaired boy.

—  
Change of pov- Changkyun  
Current moment

"Thank you so much for listening us! Have a great night!" Jooheon said, and they bowed together.

He jumped down again, drank the rest of the water and hugged Jooheon.

"Let's go get drinks." Jooheon patted his head and together they headed towards the bar.

"Two beers" 

"Cheers mate" Changkyun smiled and clingked his class with Jooheon.

He was just taking a sip when someone touched his shoulder gently.

He turned around to face the hot guy from the crowd.

Changkyun gulped and smiled quickly.

"Hi?" He asked.

"I just wanted to ask how you were doing after the... fire and all" The hot guy asked.

"Oh... Did you live there as well?"

The guy opened his mouth to answer but freezed for a moment. Then he gave Changkyun a small smile and answered,  
"Oh no, i was just passing by then and saw the fireman carry you to an ambulance. I just recognized you when you were performing. Oh and, nice set. Really." 

Changkyun smiled at him. This big guy was cute.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. It was a kinda traumatic, but my rib is doing good, same with my head. Ankle hurts a little all the time but not bad. Oh and, you said you saw the firefighter? Do you know him? I really want to thank him but i couldn't see his face."

The guy cracked a smile.

"I didn't, i'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm Changkyun, by the way."

"Hoseok." 

Hoseok offered his hand, and Changkyun shook it. Hoseok's hand was really warm, big and it had some hard parts, but it was nice.

"Who are you and why are you flirting with my Kkung?" 

Changkyun groaned.

"Jooheon, please shut up. Hoseok, this is my annoying friend Jooheon."

Hoseok smiled quickly and glanced back to somewhere.

"I need to go, my friends are drinking my shots" 

Both Jooheon and Changkyun laughed and waved the guy off.

"He was hot," Jooheon commented.

"Definitely. And nice."

—

It was a night later, saturday night. Changkyun was walking back home from his studio. It was super late already, 3am. He had tried to produce a new song but it didn't go as planned. He listened to music and hummed softly, smiling.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and screaming.

Changkyun looked around, and saw a car rolling on its roof near him. He sprinted as fast as he could with that ankle of his towards the car and opened the door to see a woman barely conscious.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" Changkyun shouted, as he tried to find the button to open her seatbelt. 

It was stuck, so he looked for anything sharp. 

A seatbelt cutter.

Thank god new cars came with this.

He cut the womans seatbelt and dragged her out.

"Hang in there, help is coming."

"My baby... My baby..." The woman whispered.

"Your what? Your baby? Oh shit." 

Flames were licking the car, making up the familiar sound.

Finally the ambulance came, as well as firemen, but he knew they wouldn't make it on time. If he left the baby in... 

There was no way he would do that.

Changkyun has never ran that fast. 

"HEY! DON'T GO THERE!" He didn't even look back but he knew the firemen were shouting to him, but he had to do it. There was a goddamn baby inside, and the car was on fire.

Changkyun saw the wheel right beside gastank take fire. There was no time to waste.

He took the cutter and crawled inside the car, trying to see something in the thick smoke. Chankyung coughed and crawled, until his hand touched skin.

He couldn't see anything, so he had to get the baby off by just touching.

After moments that felt like hours, he finally found the seatbelt and cut it, took the crying baby and started to crawl back. 

"IT'S EXPLODING! 93, STAY HERE! DON'T GO!" He heard someone shout.

He was just by the door, until someone pulled him out agressively and basically threw him forward. Changkyun pressed the baby tightly, but not too tightly against his chest, and something heavy covered them. 

The car exploded.

He flinched and whimpered, putting his hands on the baby to cover it as much as he could.

There was heavy, hot breathing on his ear, and Changkyun held his breath.

Water splashed on him slightly as the firemen ran beside them and tried to hold the fire there.

The man who had protected and saved them, slowly stood up, and Changkyun pried his eyes open to make sure it really was safe.

His savior had his back turned to Changkyun, but it didn't take long for Changkyun to see that the man was a firefighter, but that his jacket had a number. 93. 

Was he the same firefighter who saved him on wednesday?

He was about to go after the guy but he got surrounded by people. They took the crying baby and a police helped Changkyun stand. His legs weren't working properly, probably due to now woring off adrenaline.

"Are you hurt?" One of the paramedics asked when the police helped him sit down.

"No, not at all. Just in a kind of shock, i don't know. I didn't inhale that smoke too much either, i feel fine."

"I'm still gonna check you. Name, please?"

"Im Changkyun."

"You are one unlucky guy, Changkyun. Second time this week to almost die in a fire."

Changkyun rolled his eyes.

"You're almost as annoying as your colleague, Yoo Kihyun."

"Trust me, i get that a lot. I'm Minhyuk."

"Well, Minhyuk, did you see who that fireman was who saved me? Is he okay?"

"He's probably working. He's fine. He had helmet and the fireproof suit. Don't worry about him." Minhyuk answered.

"Do firemen have like... own numbers?"

"Yeah. Everyone has one and their equipment is with that number. Why?"

"I think... He was the same firefighter who saved me at that fire" Changkyun answered quietly.

"Maybe if you wait long enough, you'll get to see him. It's gonna take a while, though. Now, lift your ass up. You're okay."

Changkyun kicked Minhyuk to his ankle and left with a small smile. The woman and her child were already in hospital, no one had died.

He was about to go, but at the same time, he wanted to know who the fireman was.

So Changkyun decided to wait. He sat down on one of the benches and watched the scene. They were still spraying water on the car to make sure it wouldn't pick up fire again.

He waited for what felt like few hours, and finally the firefighters started to leave.

He stood up and walked towards them, trying to find number 93. Changkyun finally spotted him, and walked faster, only to be stopped by another muscular, big man.

"What are you doing?" The man asked, his hand still on Changkyun's chest.

"I just want to talk to number 93" He said, looking the man straight to his eyes.

"Why? We won't answer questions of what happened."

"I'm not going to-" Someone cut him off.

"It's fine, Hyunwoo. I'll talk to him, i know him."

Number 93 wasn't in front of him anymore, but behind Changkyun.

Hyunwoo looked at him for a second and then nodded and left.

"I apologize. He's just stressed." The voice sounded so familiar now. 

Changkyun turned around, only to see a familiar man taking off his helmet.

"Hoseok?" 

—  
Pov change- Hoseok  
Time change: when they arrived at the place where the accident happaned

Hoseok jumped down from his truck, ready to take action. 

"HEY! DON'T GO THERE!" He snapped his head up when Hyunwoo shouted with his all might.

Hoseok felt his whole world freeze, as he saw the familiar blackhaired man run towards the burning car.

He didn't waste even a second before he was running too.

"IT'S EXPLODING! 93, STAY HERE! DON'T GO!" Hyunwoo shouted again, but Hoseok just ignored him.

The boy, Changkyun, had just crawled inside the car. It was difficult to run with all the equipment he had, and when he got go the car Changkyun was already coming out. The second Hoseok saw his hand, he used all the strength he had to pull him out and throw him further. He dived on top of them the second the car exploded. 

Hoseok felt the way Changkyun trembled, he heard the small whimper and saw how he tried to cover the baby better with his tiny hands.

He just watched the boy for few seconds, until he had to get up and start working.

He took a last glance of Changkyun when the policeofficer helped him up.

—  
Pov change- Changkyun  
Time change- back to the current moment

Hoseok smiled a bit.

"Yeah. It's me."

"You... saved me from the building, right?"

"Yeah. I did." Hoseok smiled.

"Thank you. I would've literally died without you. Twice."

"Actually, i only knew where you were because you were shouting. So it's also because of you" Hoseok smiled.

Changkyun smiled back.

"I... I'm really, really thankful. I'm just akward as fuck."

Hoseok chuckled,  
"It's okay. I was just doing my job anyway. But please, don't look for troubles. You saved two humans tonight, but it won't always end this happily."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good, or i need to do something about that." Hoseok winked at him.

Changkyun blushed a bit and hit Hoseok's muscular bicep.

"Shut up."

"Changkyun... Where do you live currently?"

"At Jooheon's home. Why?"

"I just... You could come to my place too. Not for long, if you don't want to, but just for... sleepover or something" Hoseok bit his lower lip.

"I would love to." He was blushing like crazy.

"How about this: We'll meet tomorrow, well today, at the café right there at 8pm," Hoseok pointed at the café,  
"And then we'll go to my place?"

Changkyun nodded, wrapped his arms around the big firefighter and smiled.

He felt Hoseok's body stiffen first, but then he relaxed and wrapped his big arms around the small boy.

"Thank you." Changkyun said, as he separated from widely grinning Hoseok.

"Stop thanking me. Do you want to me to walk you back home? It's late."

Changkyun smiled, and was about to refuse, when the older boy just took off his heavy jacket and took Changkyun's hand.

"Let's go."

They walked together in a total silence. It wasn't akward, not at all. It was comfortable.

As they reached Jooheon's place, Hoseok turned and smiled.

"There you go."

"Thanks. For everything. See you tomorrow, right?" Changkyun said.

"Yes. Tomorrow. Bye." The muscular man waved and turned, leaving Changkyun standing on the porch.

He smiled a little and watched as Hoseok's (wide) back became smaller and smaller, until he disappeared. 

Changkyun searched for the keys and finally found them, opened the door and stepped inside.

He could hear the faint snoring of Jooheon's, so he tried to be as quiet as possible.

Changkyun took off his shoes, tiptoed to Jooheon's room and pulled the hoodie over his head and threw it on the floor. He could just sleep naked like Jooheon did, but he just enjoyed having something on. The belt of his jeans clinked as it hit the floor, waking the honeybear up. 

"Changie?" 

Changkyun had never heard anyone talk with that tired voice, so he just chuckled and slid under the blanket right beside Jooheon, who looked so cute what the actual fuck

"You okay?" The tired bear mumbled.

"Yeah. Just sleep, i'm here beside you, alive and breathing." Changkyun whispered and combed his hand twice through Jooheon's hair. Jooheon fell asleep again, and Changkyun just smiled and snuggled against him better, breathing in and out. His eyelids became heavy. He slid to sleep.

—

Someone was whispering to his ear and petting his hair.

"Changkyunnie, wake up."

But he didn't want to.

"Kyunnie cutieball, it's already so late" 

Now he was able to recognize the voice, and that made him just snuggle deeper to the man's chest.

"It's 3pm. You need to wake up or you can't sleep tonight."

"I'm tired, Heonnie." He mumbled.

"I know. I made food, come eat with me you baby." 

Jooheon left the bed, and Changkyun opened his eyes. It indeed was the next day. Sun was shining so brightly through the window that it hurt his eyes.

"Jesus christ..." Changkyun mumbled and stood up from his bed. 

He walked to kitchen like a zombie.

"Come on, eat."

He sat down, and started quietly eating. Changkyun munched on the kimchi, staring at his plate.

"I'm gonna meet someone in five hours and i have nothing to wear." He said, and stabbed a huge piece of kimchi before bringing it to his mouth.

"And you have some explainings too, why did i see you in the news?" 

"Shit, can people recognize me?" That was bad. He didn't want to be known as that person.

"No, i just knew it was you. They showed the securitycamera surveillance and all i saw was your back, so don't worry."

"Well, the firefighter that saved me from the fire saved me again last night and i'm going to his place tonight."

His overdramatic friend choked on his water.

"GET THAT DICK!"

"Gosh Jooheon, this is why i hate you" Changkyun groaned, stood up and left his dished in the sink.

—  
Two and half hours later

Changkyun was nervous. Like fucking nervous. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt and regretted the choice of color. If he got really sweaty, it all would show up as dark stains.

Fortunately he didn't have to wait for too long until a familiar man walked to him.

"Hey, Changkyun." The big man smiled.

"Hi Hoseok" Changkyun tried to do a 'beautiful, natural' smile but it ended up looking painful.

"Let's go, shall we?"

Changkyun nodded and started walking beside Hoseok.

"So... Are you feeling well?" The man asked.

"I still got some nightmares about that housefire but they're getting better as i go to therapy." Changkyun answered.

"Good. Those situations are really scary."

"How can you be a firefighter? Isn't it scary?" Changkyun asked.

"Sometimes. But like my mates, i'm used to fire. And, i get to meet pretty people like you" Hoseok smirked.

Changkyun blushed. Damn Hoseok.

"Oh."

Hoseok laughed and placed his hand on Changkyun's waist, guiding him to right.

The muscleman opened his apartment's door, let Changkyun step inside before closing the door.

"Welcome"

Changkyun placed his bag on the floor and tried to take his shoes off by some other way than kicking, because honestly, he was trying to impress Hoseok. 

The house smelled like smoke, not the toxic smoke, but the kind of smoke you get after you throw water to a campfire. It was nice.

He walked forward, looking around curiously. Yep, this nothing like what he had imagined. One corner had weights and some other gymming equipments (that was expected), but the sofa was completely black, shining leather; the whole house was dimly lit. 

To be honest, to Changkyun, it looked like a house that belonged to a pimp or a mafia boss. But when you walked to his room, the color of the walls was yellow.

"Wow, which one mirrors your soul? Your bedroom or your livingroom?" Changkyun asked.

"I'm both. Most of the time i'm this room, but," Hoseok walked closer to Changkyun,  
"I can also be... darker." Hoseok's hands made their way to Changkyun's waist, pulling their bodies together.

His eyes looked dangerous, almost black. Hoseok's tongue slid over his lower lip.

Changkyun was sure he wasn't breathing anymore, he just stared at Hoseok through his round glasses.

"I can't seduce you if you have glasses on. They make you too cute." Hoseok backed off, and that bright smile was back.

It took a while for Changkyun to recover.

"I took contact lenses with me... I can... I will put them on soon so you can seduce me" 

"Oh? You want me to seduce you?" Hoseok smiled.

"I mean... I'm already in love so i guess you don't have to..?" Changkyun blabbered before he could even register what he had said.

Hoseok threw his head back and laughed.

"You're so cute!"

Changkyun just stood there akwardly, red color coloring his cheeks. 

"Wanna watch a movie? I bought popcorn and coke" 

He just nodded and followed the bigger man to his livingroom. Changkyun went to change his glasses to contact lenses, because he was THAT desperate.  
Hoseok took the coke out, microwaved the popcorns and brought them to livingroom. 

Hoseok sat just beside Changkyun, so close that it would be uncomfortable if the person wasn't Hoseok. He put a blanket on them and opened Netflix.

"If you have a bad taste in movies i'm not gonna seduce you"

"Meanie." Changkyun said.  
"Anyways, i'm not into any cliché shit. I like older movies, like police academy"

"You got lucky, i like them too."

Changkyun grinned, and when the legendary police academy theme came on, he let his head lay against Hoseok's chest.

The movie went on, but Changkyun's interest towards the movie got lower and lower. 

He stared at the beautiful man beside me.

God really wasn't playing around when he was making Hoseok. 

His skin was like a baby's. It was smooth and glowy, but if you looked closer, you could see some scars left from pimples. His nose was thin and pretty; Hoseok's deep brown eyes shone. His hair was slightly curvy and fell perfectly on his forehead. 

"Done staring?"

Changkyun flinched.

"Definitely not." He answered.

Hoseok chuckled and turned his head towards Changkyun to look in his eyes.

"You know, i could stare at you forever." Hoseok said.

"Should i be offended that i was the one staring, not you?"

"Dumbie." Hoseok chuckled again.

Hoseok lifted his fingers to Changkyun's cheek, feeling the soft skin underneath it. 

Changkyun's breath hitched, his cheeks becoming hotter and hotter. 

Hoseok inched closer and closer, until Changkyun could feel his breath on his own lips.

Changkyun closed the gap between them.

He felt Hoseok's soft, plump lips on his own, and almost melted right there. His stomach was having their own parties, fireworks exploding inside him. Their lips moved together, slowly and smoothly. He had closed his eyes a while ago, and was now brave enough to lift his hand to the back of Hoseok's neck.

Hoseok's took his lower lip between his and sucked gently, letting it go.

That's when Changkyun felt Hoseok's tongue ask for entrance, which he happily gave. He melted, and Hoseok took the opportunity to press him against the sofa. He moved away from his lips, gave his jawline and neck both a peck and lifted his head to look at Changkyun.

They were both our of breath, and just stared at each other, chests heaving. 

Changkyun was the first one to broke into a smile, and Hoseok followed him.

"Wanna be my fling forever?" Hoseok asked.

"I prefer 'sidekick' or 'boyfriend' but yeah, i want to be your fling forever."


End file.
